A Home Without Walls
by Dawn96
Summary: A home didn't have to mean a room or a house... it could simply mean the arms of safety as they would wrap themselves around you... that's how she felt in the midst of this war... she felt safe in the arms of her lover and not the walls that hid her...


**A Home Without Walls**

**It's kind of meaningless, i just got carried away with the writing... hope its good enough... **

Safety. In the middle of a war- this wizarding war… there was no safety at all… All the walls were threatening to break down- were ready to betray- you wouldn't know which way to run into or which room to be safe in… That's what she knew… but, for safety, protection, love… everything… for home, she would just be held in his arms and feel as though she was guarded and safe… feel as though there was nothing that would harm her…

If there was something the walls could do, it was hide you… even though it was just for a micro-second, but still, she remained in his arms, he would caress her cheek, stroke her hair, shift her weight a bit then continue. He would breathe on her neck and just continue… continue holding her. He would kiss her head at times or her cheek and then hold her tighter yet gentler. She would take the cover and wrap her self tighter with it and sigh in tire as her eyes would droop sleepily. She wanted to sleep yet she wanted to stay up and feel his presence.

"Go to sleep, Marley."

He would whisper quietly. It was such a soft voice that it would make her drift faster. The up-and-down of his chest whilst he breathed rocked her.

"You're safe, go to sleep."

She knew she was safe, in his arms, she knew she was beyond safe. She wanted to tell him that she knew that she was safe, she wanted to tell him to let her stay and she wanted him to shift her to look at him- his beautiful grey eyes… It was amazing how he would alter the expression in his eyes. When she would see him at times, they were fathomless and hollow- with no end, but when they were with her, they were passionate… full of care and love… she wondered, which was he faking?

He rocked her gentler and pecked her ear, he shifted her once again and sighed.

"Marlene."

The way he said her name made her heart flutter.

"Hmmm?"

She didn't want to stop the silence- it was so beautiful and comforting, she never wanted it to stop… she wanted to go on, feeling his warmth, feeling his breathe on her neck, feeling his arms wrap around her- home…

"I should leave now."

She was so shocked that she practically jolted and tried to turn about and face him in the same time- resulting in her toppling side ways. He caught her just in time and hoisted her back. She turned and put her hands on his chest- staring deeply into his grey eyes that held so much love…

"Don't leave…" she croaked.

Her voice was so cracked up and hoarse… she felt a cry rising up slowly. She knew that tears were already rising since they pricked her eyes hotly. He couldn't leave her, not now when things were going rough. There was so much pressure now… so much…

Hestia almost got killed in a death eater attack, they failed to rescue the orphanage that was set on fire, they failed to evacuate the muggle school on time- half the children were burnt, they failed to save all the people in the muggle village- all that was to be blamed for and she felt so much pressure, so much responsibility- responsibility which she couldn't handle- responsibility that cost lives.

"Marlene, its getting late, I have to leave."

"You can't… leave me."

She felt tears pour out of her eyes. He seemed surprised by her reaction.

"What's wrong? Are you-"

"I've just been so tired and so depressed, please, just stay with me, please…" she weeped helplessly.

She never expected herself to act this way but she did. She felt the heat coming up to her forehead and felt more tears drain out of her eyes and then, she felt his body press upon hers, holding her in a tight embrace.

"You're not safe with me here-"

"No- I'm not safe without you. Please. Just hold onto me, just for tonight. Please."

She clawed her hands into his back holding him tighter. She felt so hot and so sweaty and sick… she was sick… inside and out.

"You're sick." He stated flatly as she felt his hand on her burning forehead.

He pulled her off him and looked at her- he wet face and trembling lip, her hot forehead and sunken cheeks.

"You should stop doing this to your self."

"Doing what?" she croaked.

"This, this…" he whispered softly. "You're hurting yourself, stop it-"

That reminded her.

"How are your arms."

She felt him stiffen next to him- hadn't they healed yet? Or had he kept up the habit? She slowly brought her hands to his left hand- his unprinted hand- and pushed up his sleeve. She expected healed scars on them but found newly cut scratches…

"And you say I should stop hurting," she muttered to herself.

He made the attempt to move and he did, he stood up with one swift movement and made for his cloak. Marlene made straight for him- to stop him.

"You can't leave now." She felt more tears come up her eyes this time.

He didn't look at her, he stood there motionless and stationary, his hands clenched on his silky, black cloak.

"This is a dangerous time for me to be seen with you, at a time like this the Death Eaters would be prowling-"

"Exactly. They will if they see you come down the lobby or the streets right here, that's why you should stay," she said fiercly. "We should all take precautions."

She heard him chuckle softly and turn around to meet her. His grey ones met her brown ones- they were full of fear… for her…

"Marlene-"

"Shush," she placed a finger on his soft lips. She quietly pointed to the spot they had been sitting earlier. She heard him sigh as he placed his cloak back on the chair and make his way back- a smile was slowly creeping onto her lips, satisfaction was so sweet.

She saw him silently sit there and look at her pointedly with a small smile on his lips and a crinkle of amusement in his beautiful grey eyes. She quietly makes her way back to him and goes into his arms. His hand slowly encloses on her waist and he placed her comfortable on his lap, resting her body on his. The warmth from his body came back to her and the rocking of his up and down breathing gently caressed her…

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, he silently held her gently, kissing her on her cheek, or her forehead, her head or her ear… her lips- which lasted long- then there was when he would mutter her things to make her laugh or love him more… She slept. She slept with his arms around her and when she woke up- she panicked. She felt that he left her alone but was surprised to find his arms still safely around her. She slowly turns and sees his face- she felt tears come into her eyes. His head was slowly drooping onto his shoulder and his face was so calm and peaceful- so child-like and… and cute. It was adorable. She slowly lifted herself off him- and felt the coldness without his touch-and rested him on her pillows. He sighed and shifted comfortable as the covers lay on his tired and stressed body.

She smiled at his sleeping form and slowly crouched to the front. She lifted the covers off and rested herself next to him. She covered herself with the soft duvet and heard him sigh in his sleep. She smiled once more and cuddled next to him. She felt his arm hold her from her shoulders. She was right under his chin- so comfortable and so safe. She held onto him too, pecked his neck and decided to stay with him. Screw the meeting they had. Screw the warnings Hestia and Emmeline gave her. Screw the vicious looks Sirius gave her. She just settled by him, in the most comfortable position and shut her eyes in peace. This was peace… this was love… this was home.

**A/n: Hope it was good enough- you really dont find much of a couple between Marlene and Regulus- i find them perfect for some reason... anyways... pls review!**


End file.
